1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive tool for a bit which is designed to accurately drive the bit forward into a specified object.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, a handle is mounted on a motorized drill or a hand drill wherein the drill proper is used as a drive tool for a bit or the like.
When drilling a hole in an object at a desired angle using a conventional drive tool, the bit can only be driven forward inaccurately because the drive tool cannot define a normal position for the bit at a desired angle. Therefore, the bit must be positioned based upon the operator's degree of skill.
Particularly, when making a perpendicular hole in a transparent object, if the hole is inclined, the walls of the hole will be conspicuously visible revealing the inaccuracy.